1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bumpers which are attached to an end of a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a bumper having a storage compartment which is readily accessible, and in a preferred embodiment has a sliding compartment which can be pulled from an end of the bumper.
2. State of the Art
It has been recognized that it is advantageous to utilize the bumper of a vehicle as a storage space as well as the ornamental, decorative purpose normally ascribed to a bumper. Various bumpers having storage capabilities are disclosed in the prior patent art. Universally, the storage box bumpers have been provided with top covers or lids which can be lifted up to expose the storage area within the bumper. Examples of prior patents showing such covers or lids are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,070; 3,501,170; 3,606,385; 3,614,136; 4,138,152; 4,570,986; and 4,674,782.
Such bumpers have two primary drawbacks, however. First, the bumper lacks structural stability because of the open top thereof. To mediate the structural problem, the bumpers must be made of rather heavy metal plate. Even then, minor collisions with the bumper can do substantial damage to the outer facing side and the top of the bumper. The second major drawback is that special efforts must be taken to seal the cover or lid with the body of the bumper to avoid ingress of moisture. Unfortunately, the seal means often becomes impaired or otherwise ineffective, and the storage area within the bumper is subjected to water.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide an improved bumper of the type having a storage compartment therein, with the bumper having a closed upper surface which achieves improved structural stability as well as superior resistance to moisture penetration into the storage compartment.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide a preferred embodiment of such an improved bumper comprising an integral housing having closed upper, lower, inner, and outer sides, with at least one of the ends of the housing being open and equipped with a hinged door to provide access to the storage area within the housing.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide such a preferred embodiment of the bumper which further comprises an elongate container which is received in the housing for sliding in and out of the housing through the end of the housing having the hinged door.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide another preferred embodiment of an improved bumper comprising a hollow, elongate housing having upper, lower, front and back sides with closed ends and an access opening in the front side, and wherein at least one door is hingedly mounted to the housing to close downwardly over the access opening in the housing.